Jezebel
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: This a look into the torrid behind-the-scenes action of Hana-Kimi. Mizuki will do whatever it takes to remain at Osaka with Sano and all her friends. Lemons galore!
1. Little Game

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's been a really long time, right? Well, I was busy with my senior year of high school and my job at KFC/Taco Hell. This is my first attempt at anything like this. Basically, the fic is a long string of smutty oneshots. It's like a glimpse into what the mangaka didn't want us to see (but I bet it totally happened!). I hope you enjoy!  
>Oh! I almost forgot to mention this! Everyone, of course, will be slightly out of character. But that's to be expected with any sexual perversion of a story. So please don't hold that against me. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or anything else you might recognize.**

Jezebel

Mizuki walked into Dr. Umeda's office with her head held high, completely determined that she would do everything in her power to ensure her spot at Osaka High School. So what if the doctor knew her secret? She could use it to her advantage. Surely, the plight of a lovesick teenage girl would pull on the heartstrings of any man. And if that doesn't work, there is always plan B.

"So, you've finally decided to answer my question," Umeda stated, looking up from his paperwork with a solid mask of indifference.

"Yes," Mizuki replied. "I came here to meet my favorite high jumper. I started doing track because of him. Then I discovered I really loved it… Somehow it made me feel a little closer to him. I decided I had to meet him. I had to see him for real. Now…he says he quit the high jump. Someday I want to jump with him. And once I met him…I wanted to get to know him better. That's why I won't quit going to school here. _I won't._" Mizuki stomped her foot for effect, her mouth set in a hard line.

"This," Umeda started, "is a _boys'_ school. A rotten girl like you won't last. Have you given any thought to what it will actually take to keep that secret of yours? What about going to the bathroom, or your period? Not to mention a girl in a boys' school is completely forbidden…" The doctor's eyes showed no emotion behind his thick lenses. Inside, he desperately hoped for some good entertainment. If this girl could prove to be at all interesting, he knew he would let her stay. However, if she was as dull as all the other females he had ever met…she might as well pack her bags now.

Mizuki stopped, mouth wide open. She really hadn't thought much about it. She was never one to think things through before she acted. She recovered quickly though, clenching her fists with resolve. "Of course I know the risk. But I will do whatever it takes to stay by Sano's side."

"Anything?" Umeda drawled out.

"Anything," Mizuki reiterated.

Umeda stood suddenly, causing his chair to fall over. In three strides he had Mizuki backed against a wall, his chest only inches from her face. He banged a fist into the wall just above her head and brought his face level to hers. "Do you really know what that entails, little girl?"

Mizuki gulped as her face turned a thousand shades of red. "Yes."

Umeda laughed. "Well, I'm not interested. Not in little girls like you. No, I like my partners much more manly." He grinned and looked out the window for a moment. Snatching his glasses off his face, he turned back to the teenager pinned against him. Mizuki's heart pounded in her chest, her blood roared in her ears. "I'll tell you what. If you can manage to get me hard, I will let you stay at this school. Does that sound fair, little girl?"

Mizuki nodded, a tingling beginning in her pubic area. How difficult could it be? She herself could be turned on with a few mere words. She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her mouth against the older man's, slipping her tongue past his lips to explore. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. She knew all that practicing with Julia would not go to waste.

Umeda broke the kiss and yawned. "Is that all you've got?"

Mizuki swallowed her rage. "Of course not. I was just warming up!" She unbuttoned her shirt with shaking hands and unzipped the vest binding her breasts. The cool air of the office whipped across her chest, causing her nipples to harden. She grabbed Umeda's hand and put it on her breast, forcing him to touch a woman in a way he never had before. The man was slightly shocked at the softness of her breasts, despite their small size. _Just pretend it's Ryoichi…a Ryoichi that's let himself go and has man boobs. _He pinched her nipple, his nails digging into the flesh and leaving half-moon prints. Mizuki half moaned, half yelled at the sensation.

The doctor leaned in to whisper into the girl's ear, his breath sending goose bumps down her body. "And by the way, if you cum before I do, the deal is off." He smirked at her shocked face. It was a race now. Neither person had a real advantage; Mizuki had no experience except for the clumsy kisses she had shared with her best friend, and Umeda's experience only involved other men.

"Fine," Mizuki said, grasping Umeda's crotch. She quickly undid his pants and pulled out his soft member. _Pretend it's Sano, Mizuki. This is all for Sano!_ After massaging his flesh for a few minutes, she decided to put it in her mouth. On her knees, she licked and kissed his shaft to no avail. Umeda looked at his watch briefly before pinning her to the ground, determined to win—she would prove interesting and meet his challenge or he would get her expelled. Both options were equally appealing.

He rained kisses on her collarbone and breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. "Are you wet yet, Mizuki-chan?" His fingers trailed down her stomach, undoing her pants to reach into her panties. Moving past her hair, he sunk his fingers into her opening, feeling that she was completely soaked. He flicked her clit once before removing his hand. He jammed his fingers in her mouth, commanding her to suck. "Show me why you should stay, Mizuki-chan." Mizuki moaned, her own taste turning her on even more.

Shedding her pants and underwear, Mizuki climbed on top of Umeda and ground her pussy on his bare crotch, desperate for a man's touch. Umeda gasped, finally feeling a small stirring of arousal. _Damn this woman,_ he thought to himself as he shoved his fingers into her again. This time he pumped in and out of her, making her moan with pleasure. Just as she was about to cum, Mizuki rolled off of him, her body trembling with want.

Umeda hovered over her, completely disgruntled that he had been unable to bring her to climax. As Mizuki lay there, a devilish idea popped in her head. _Umeda did say he preferred the attentions of men…_ Sneaking her hand behind him, she pushed two fingers into the doctor's ass. He leaned against her and groaned, blood finally making its way toward his limp cock. In a last attempt to win the game, Umeda forced himself to do the most disgusting thing he could imagine—he brought his head to her pussy and licked—one slow lick from the bottom up—before thrusting his tongue inside her lips. He lapped and sucked with all his might, reaching a hand up to play with her tits. Mizuki, half delirious from his attention, managed to maneuver a finger into his ass again, shocking him enough to raise his cock to full attention. Angry that he had lost the game, Umeda bit down on Mizuki's clit, pushing her to orgasm. She yanked his hair as she cried out, "Sano!"

Once Mizuki's tremors had stopped, Umeda stood and threw her shirt at her, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his lab coat. "You can stay. But don't come crying to me when your beloved Sano breaks your heart." The gay doctor left his office, praying he could make it to his house before he died from the stimulation and humiliation.

Mizuki put her clothes back on in a daze, too aroused to really even care that she had won the battle. _I hope Sano isn't in the dorm when I get there. I have a little unfinished business to attend to…_

**A/N: Eh? Eh? What do you think? Leave me some feedback! I hope you enjoy it, because I have so much more planned! (No worries, the next one is SanoxMizuki, and this is probably the only Umeda one I'll do. I'm a Sano fan. :3)**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	2. Waiting Wolf

**A/N: Hello, all! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I found a break in my newfound college life, so here's some smut. We can't let Umeda have all the action!**

_This chapter starts during Volume One (Chapter 3), on page 88._

Chapter 2—Waiting Wolf

Sano sat on his bed, pondering the events of the day as his hair slowly dripped from his shower. Mizuki would stop at nothing to ensure that he would continue doing the high jump. How could she be so full of energy all of the time? Just thinking about her bouncing off the walls made him tired. _Maybe I'm just tired because it's so late. _He looked at his wrist to check the time. He saw nothing but bare skin, no watch in sight. He panicked, quickly going over the places he could have left it. He bolted up and sprinted to the bathroom, banging the door open.

"Sorry Ashiya, but can you…" He stopped in mid-sentence, mentally smacking himself for forgetting the biggest secret he had ever learned. He felt a stirring in his pants as he looked on at the scene before him—his unclothed _female_ roommate soaked from the shower. Steam rose around her, embracing her in a way the teenager wished that he could. He felt as if he was peeping at an onsen, instead of accidentally walking in on his roommate. "Uh…" Sano snapped himself out of his stupor, reminding himself that he just came for his watch, not a peep show. "Hand me my watch…? It's not waterproof."

Mizuki, with one hand clutched to her chest in a poor attempt to hide her pert breasts, handed the watch to Sano without turning around. "Here."

"Thanks," Sano said awkwardly, leaving the room. He leaned against the door, blushing at his mistake and the fact that it turned him on so much. "I can't believe I forgot…Mizuki…is a girl. Why…," he groaned, "didn't she at least shut the shower curtain? Don't they do that in America?" He pushed himself off the door and sat on his bed. _She's so careless sometimes, _he thought, mussing his hair. Aloud he admitted, "But somehow…I can't stay mad at her." He covered his mouth with his palm as he said it, hoping to smother his embarrassment.

No matter how hard he tried, Sano simply could not get the image of Mizuki's exposed body out of his mind. The water had run down her soft curves, highlighting her femininity. And for a single, beautiful moment, when she first turned around to see him, he had caught a glimpse of her perky breast and pink nipple. And for a split second, not even that long, he could have sworn he had seen her primly trimmed pubic hair. The boy flopped onto his back and groaned, his hand gradually trailing down to his problem area.

Sano palmed his erection through his sweatpants, pretending it was Mizuki's dainty hand instead of his large, calloused one. _Really, she should have closed the curtain. I _am_ a man after all. _He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his pants and boxers and pulled out his painfully hard member. He sucked in a breath, relieved to finally have some sort of friction. The high jumper circled the tip of his shaft and smeared the gathering pre-cum with his thumb. Slowly he brought his fist down, and then up again, imagining it was Mizuki's warmth he was thrusting into instead.

Sighing, Sano reached a hand into his drawer to produce a scarcely used bottle of lotion. He rubbed the slippery substance between his palms, and using two hands, slowly lathered his member. From the blackness of his closed eyes emerged a naked Mizuki, mouth open and watering for him. She put her mouth around his tip for a tortuous moment before popping him back out of her lips. She traced the vein with her tongue, making sure he was completely covered in saliva before swallowing him again. With a small mewl, Mizuki bobbed her head up and down, using her hand to massage what would not fit in her mouth.

Sano bucked his hips and reached for the girl's hair, pushing her further onto his cock. Mizuki closed her eyes, opening her mouth wider. As he pushed her down, she held her breath, praying he wouldn't hit her gag reflex. His hands held her there for a minute before she broke free for air. She sucked in a few breaths before going back for more; she was determined to make her roommate cum. She kept one hand on the base of his erection while the other trailed up and down his side, scratching, not to hurt, but just enough to run chills down his spine. "Mizuki," Sano panted. "Keep your mouth there!" The teenager thrust into her mouth a few times before releasing his cum in short bursts. Mizuki swallowed every drop and continued to lick and suck his deflating shaft. He put his hand on her head gently. "Please stop. I can't cum anymore." The girl smiled up at him, sensuously licking her lips.

The high jumper opened his eyes, the lovely apparition dissipating, leaving only the lonesome truth that it had not been Mizuki's skillful mouth, but simply his hand. Barely able to stand, Sano made his way to his closet to retrieve a towel to clean himself. He hid the dirty towel under a pile of shirts and quickly made it back to his bed. Not even a minute later, Mizuki opened the bathroom door, drying her hair with a towel nonchalantly as she walked to her bed. She climbed up the ladder and, in a desperate attempt to rectify the embarrassing situation, asked Sano, "Was your watch alright?"

Sano, with a book covering his still flushed face, responded, "Yeah, I guess." The tension could be sliced with a butter knife.

No more words were exchanged the entire night. Mizuki, the sheep lying calmly in her bed, worried herself over what exactly Sano had seen. Sano, the barely restrained wolf lying below, chastised himself for his filthy mind. Neither student got a single wink of good sleep. For the next few days, all Sano could see when he looked at Mizuki was her naked body, willing to please him in any way. Mizuki had no clue as to why her roommate froze and got a strange look in his eye whenever she walked in the room, but she was not conscious enough to think for even a second that it could be because of her. And so they continued on, dancing a number that neither knew the steps to.

**A/N: Did anyone notice that my writing style has changed since we last met? No? Oh, darn it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have the next planned out and will write it the moment I am free from the onslaught of college. =)**

**Suggestions are welcome. Reviews are love.**


	3. Fiend

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! Up until recently, I had a boyfriend to vent my sexual frustrations on, so I didn't think much about fanfiction. But now I'm going full speed ahead. Look out for more chapters coming soon!**

_This chapter starts in Volume 2 on page 70 (chapter 6)._

Chapter 3—Fiend

Mizuki and Sano were in their room discussing picnics when a knock came at the door. Before either could move, Nakatsu burst through the door with Sekime and Noe in tow. "Check out this sake!" the blond exclaimed. "The soccer team alumni gave it to us."

Mizuki stomped over to the trio, a stern look plastered on her face. She planted her palms on Nakatsu's chest, attempting to push him back out of the room. Her hands on his chest sent a jolt down the boy's spine, causing him to back up slightly. "Wait just a second!" she shouted. "Are you planning to drink _here_? In this room? All that sake?"

Nakatsu chuckled as if that room was the only place in the world that he _could_ drink sake. "Sure. Don't worry, we brought snacks!" He offered up a bag from the local convenience store full of junk food.

Mizuki hit herself on the head in exasperation. "That's not what I meant. Sano isn't supposed to drink." Had they all forgotten so quickly the kissing fiend Sano turned into once he started drinking? It was one thing that her precious idol had kissed so many boys at the school, but she damn well wouldn't watch him do it again.

"But he's been so depressed lately," Nakatsu said slowly, rubbing his neck as if he were embarrassed about caring for his friend. "I thought if there was a party in his room, he might hang around." Mizuki flung herself onto the unsuspecting blond, overcome by his sincerity. The physical contact made his cock stand straight up at attention. Frightened that his smaller friend would feel his excitement, he slipped out of the embrace and opened the sake, taking a swig to regain his senses.

With that, the party started. The boys had as much fun as they possibly could at the sausage-fest. They played drinking games and showed off their various skills. Once all present were thoroughly intoxicated, the stories came out. Noe, quiet and nerdy Noe, had lost his virginity at an anime convention two summers ago to a girl dressed as Sailor Mars. Sekime had shared a few fumbling kisses with girls on the track team in junior high school. Nakatsu, after much goading, admitted that he was completely pure, never having shared a kiss or anything more with another person before.

The boys all looked at Mizuki with the gleaming eyes of dogs hungry for gossip. "Come on, Mizuki! You're so cute; girls must have been all over you in America!" Sekime stated.

Mizuki giggled nervously, trying desperately to fight the alcohol in her system to keep her secret intact. "Not really, no."

"Boys then?" Nakatsu asked hopefully.

Mizuki cringed. Her movement did not go unnoticed. The boys howled with laughter. She tried to play an embarrassed boy, but she was secretly proud of the number of boys that hit on her when she dressed as her true self.

The party raged on, Sano mainly staying silent, watching Mizuki to insure that nothing happened. She really should have been more careful. Even if she could hold her liquor well, that didn't mean the other boys there could. And he knew all too well what men do when they have been drinking.

Eventually, Nakatsu, Noe, and Sekime passed out from the amount of sake they had consumed. None of them were big drinkers. As Mizuki tried to wake the trio up, Sano stumbled groggily through the room in search of water. "Sano, they're sound asleep!" she called, hoping for assistance.

When she looked over at her roommate, she gulped. Somehow he had mistaken the glass of sake for water and managed to get himself completely drunk. Mizuki stared at the high jumper wide-eyed as he crawled towards her, lust clouding his mind. Nakatsu's warning flashed through her mind, "When Sano gets drunk, he _kisses_ everybody." She backed against the wall, unable to move, both scared and excited to see what would happen. "Sano?" she whispered.

Sano slammed his fist into the wall by her head, pinning her there. He brought his head closer to hers, slowly closing his eyes. Mizuki stared at his beautiful face as their lips came together. She jerked a little, but did not try to run. Finally, she closed her eyes and sunk into the feeling of being kissed for the first time by the man she loved. Sano kissed her passionately, cupping her face in his hands as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Going with the flow, she slung her arms around his neck, pushing against him, desperately trying to make Sano feel what she was feeling.

Sano's hands gradually trailed from Mizuki's face to her chest, jolting her back to reality. "Sano, we need to stop before we do something…"

The high jumper shook his head. "It isn't fair, Mizuki. You should know what you do to me. And this whole time you thought you could keep your secret." He laughed. "I know you're a girl, and damn, I want you."

Mizuki stared at him with horror. How could she have been so foolish?

Sano stroked her hair. "But it's more than that, Mizuki. I love you. You're always there for me and…I'm not explaining this right! If I wasn't drunk…but then I wouldn't have the courage to do this." He brought his lips back to hers and slipped his hands up her shirt and pulled it over her head. He pulled away and frowned at her denim vest. "That needs to come off!" he declared happily. Soon, the vest was on the floor and his mouth was on one nipple, his hand on the other, pinching and twisting. Mizuki looked at the ceiling, unable to understand how exactly it came to be that her idol and love of her life was pleasuring her. Shrugging it off as the miracle of alcohol, she let the bliss wash over her. She was getting wetter by the second and she ached for more of his touch. At last, her wish was granted and Sano's strong fingers trailed down from her chest to her pants, making little work of her button and zipper. His warm hand on her wet pussy made her hornier than she had ever been. She kissed him to stop her moans from waking their friends who slumbered only a few feet from the two teenagers.

Sano withdrew his hand to pull her pants and underwear off completely. Mizuki had started shaving her pubic hair once she overheard some guys talking about how they hated when girls had jungles. As Sano bent his head to lap up his roommate's juices, she was thankful that she had shaved. The teen, though a virgin, ate at Mizuki like a man starving. Pleasuring her was something that turned him on more than anything, and the soft mewls coming from her mouth made his cock rock hard. He used his fingers to penetrate her, stretching her in a way that was both uncomfortable and wonderful, while his tongue circled her clit. He added a third finger and pumped harder, bringing Mizuki to the edge of complete euphoria. He felt her muscles clamping around him, her legs jerking, and pushed deeper, biting down on her sensitive bud. The shock sent her over the precipice into the most mind-numbing orgasm she had ever experienced. As she came down from her high, Sano slowed his pumping, withdrawing his fingers altogether to replace them with his tongue to clean up the mess.

When he had finished his task, he dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and stood, offering her a hand. "We should get some sleep."

"But I haven't done anything for you," she protested.

"It's okay," he said, adjusting himself self-consciously.

"No." Mizuki stood on her tip toes and kissed him deeply, tasting herself. She undid his pants and yanked them down, falling to her knees. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, marveling at the feel of it. She began to move her hand up and down. Sano couldn't believe his eyes. His dream was coming true: Mizuki on her knees worshipping his cock. The thought alone made him want to cum right then and there.

"Spit on it. That will make it easier to move."

Mizuki grimaced. That seemed messy. Instead, she brought her mouth to his member, licking gingerly at the tip before devouring his length. She closed her eyes and opened wider to take in as much as possible. Sano sucked in a breath. Worried that she had done something wrong, Mizuki stilled. "Don't stop. You have no idea how good that feels."

Mizuki grinned and continued her ministrations. She used her hand to massage what couldn't fit in her mouth. She quickened her pace and Sano couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed onto the girl's hair and moved her head up and down on his cock. Mizuki dropped her hand and relaxed, allowing him to do it. The high jumper thrust, fucking her mouth as if it were her sweet little pussy. It did not take long for Sano to reach his peak. He held Mizuki's head still as he came in spurts. Mizuki swallowed as quickly as she could, allowing only a small dribble to escape her mouth.

When Sano had finished, he pulled his softening member out of his roommate's mouth watching dreamily as she licked up the last drop she had missed. Mizuki stood and grinned at Sano. "I love you too." He laughed at the timing and bent to pick up her clothes.

"Here, we should probably get dressed and go to bed. We do have school in the morning," he said as he handed her the pile in his hands. She started to dress and watched as Sano walked around the room picking up his own clothes. She had thrown them around carelessly in her haste.

As Sano started to put his boxers back on, he lost his footing and fell, smacking his head against his desk. Mizuki rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

Sano looked up at her. "My eye hurts a little. I'll be fine."

She gasped. "You have a black eye! How are we going to explain this tomorrow? I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Sano smiled through the pain. "I'll think of something. Don't worry, okay?"

Mizuki got him a cool cloth to put on his eye and helped him to bed. Eventually, they calmed down and drifted off to sleep, each fully satisfied, heads full of loving thoughts for their roommate.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for chapters, let me know and I'd be happy to do them. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


	4. Consolation

**A/N: At least I didn't take too long to get this chapter up! :P Enjoy!  
>*This chapter is NanbaxMizuki!<strong>

_This chapter starts in volume two on page 86 (chapter 7)._

Chapter 4—Consoling 

All day Mizuki had been avoiding Sano. Every time she looked at his face, his black eye, the memories of the night before came rushing back, making her knees weak. She felt guilty for his injury, but more than that, she was embarrassed of what they had done. Sano knew her secret and she had no clue how to act around him other than pretending nothing had happened. In fact, she _had_ to pretend nothing had happened because it seemed that Sano could not remember a single thing about last night. Would he write off her shyness around him as her quirky attitude, or would he realize that something more had happened under the liberating influence of alcohol?

So instead of facing the horrible realization that Sano may not remember all of the wonderful things that happened, Mizuki ran from it. She ran from Sano, ran from the classroom, ran from the questioning faces of her friends, and ran until she was across campus, chest heaving for breath.

_Why did I run?_ she wondered. _I've got to act like nothing happened. Act natural! Natural!_

As Mizuki stared forlornly at the ground, a voice broke her out of her reverie. "Did someone make you cry again?" asked a boy in a teasing manner.

The girl looked up, blinking away her tears. "Nanba!" She cleared her throat and put on her best masculine look. "Don't be funny… Nobody made me cry." _Boys don't cry, Mizuki,_ she told herself sternly.

"Liar." Nanba's face still held a smile, but Mizuki could see concern hidden behind that pretty grin. "I saw you running yesterday with that same look on your face. Tell your R.A. all about it." He scooted over on the bench and patted the spot beside him, every bit the picture of helpfulness.

"It's just…" Mizuki started. "Some things aren't going like I thought they would. That's all."

"Oh, is that all?" Nanba asked with a smirk. "Well, then…" He moved close to Mizuki's face as if he were about to kiss her, eyes smoldering in a way that made Mizuki feel a stirring in the pit of her stomach. "I'll cheer you up. C'mon, Mizuki…Let me show you what they teach residence advisors… I'll make you so happy that you'll forget whatever's bothering you." He was going out on a limb. All along he had suspected that Mizuki was a girl. He had been with enough of them to understand their mannerisms, and even a girly boy couldn't quite pull them off in the same way.

Mizuki panicked, fearful that Nanba knew her secret. "B-b-b-but I'm a guy! And I'm n-not…" She looked desperately for an escape, some kind of excuse.

Mizuki's reaction sealed the deal for Nanba. The teenager in front on him was indeed a girl and he was determined to have her. Little girl should have been more careful entering the lion's den. "Psych," he said carefully. "I was just kidding."

Mizuki stood and stormed off. _What a jerk!_

Nanba watched her walk for a moment before following her. "Mizuki," he called out sweetly once she had wondered into a secluded area. "I'm sorry; allow me to make it up to you."

Mizuki was still skeptical. "What are you going to do?"

The R.A. smirked and leaned in, capturing the younger girl's lips and grabbing her hair. He worked his mouth against hers using his tongue to leave her breathless. At last, he pulled away, freeing the girl. She stood motionless, mouth agape in shock. "You like boys?" she finally asked.

Nanba chuckled and brought his body closer, his erection straining through his uniform. "Not at all, Mizuki. I love girls so much that I can spot one even when she's trying to hide in a school full of boys." He ran his hand up her shirt, feeling the denim vest that bound her breasts.

"N-no way!" she sputtered, cheeks red from both the kiss and her nerves.

Nanba brought his mouth to her ear and nibbled the soft flesh there, kissing and licking, sending shivers down Mizuki's spine. His hand trailed down from under her shirt into her pants, searching for the bulge that he knew would not be there. "Ah, you seem to be missing something. Something important that all men have," he whispered into her ear. He slid his hand into her underwear, caressing her smooth mound. Moving with expertise, he slipped his fingertips into her opening. "My, you certainly are soaked, Mizuki." While kissing her neck, he thrust his fingers in and out of her wetness, making the girl against him moan with pleasure.

"Tell me, has your precious Sano done this to you?" he asked as he pulled her pants down enough to reveal her pussy. He licked up the slit slowly and started sucking and nibbling on her nub as he added a third finger into her opening. He pounded into her mercilessly as he ate her like she was the most delicious treat on earth.

The older boy stood, fingers still moving in and out of her as he used his other hand to unbutton his own pants. He thrust his cock into Mizuki's open hand. "Is Sano this big, Mizuki?"

Mizuki grasped the hard object in her hand. Why was she allowing Nanba to do this to her? She loved Sano! But the things he was doing to her made her feel so wonderful…

"Nanba, please don't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

"I won't. But don't ever hesitate to come visit me when you're in need. I know things that your precious Sano has never even dreamed of." He moved his hips and positioned his cock against Mizuki's entrance. He rubbed his member against her slick folds, pushing the head in just a bit, just enough to drive Mizuki completely wild. All she could think was how she wanted to feel something bigger than his slim fingers inside of her. Just when she was about to choose between her hormones and her love for Sano, Nanba pulled away altogether and zipped his pants back up.

"I would never force myself on a girl. But if you do change your mind, you know where my room is." The teen smiled at her and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking each of his cum-soaked fingers. "You taste like heaven, Mizuki. Allow me to pleasure you in the future," he said with a wink as he walked off.

Mizuki slid down the wall and sat with her arms around her knees. She was more confused than ever. If Nanba and Sano could figure her out, could any other students see through her disguise? If she loved Sano so much, why didn't she stop Nanba? She sighed and stood up, straightening her clothes. She decided to carry on for now as if that episode with her R.A. had never happened. In a daze she walked to her shoe locker and opened it, a mound of thumbtacks spilling forth. For the time being, it looked like she had bigger problems than the ones her hormones created…

**A/N: I hope you liked it! The next chapter will have some Umeda and Shizuki action. I know we haven't gotten to any actual sex yet, but please stick with me! I have big plans for this story. **

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
